Fantastic Animale
is the third group attack performed by the six Cures from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. It is first used in episode 40 and it requires the Kirakiraru Creamer, Crystal Animals and Sweets Castle. It is basically a powered-up version of the previous group attack Animal Go Round!. Description First the Sweets Castle appears and the Cures say "Sweets Castle!". It then clicks into the handle of a Kirakiraru Creamer, which spins around. The Cures appear around it, holding their own creamers. They then say "Let's·La·Get Changed!". Cure Whip is then shown transforming into a different dress version of her Cure outfit. At the end she holds out her creamer. This process repeats for Custard and Gelato, then Macaron and Chocolat, and finally Parfait. The creamer appears again, and with a press of the button, a kirakiraru star falls down into Whip's rabbit crystal, which glows orange (instead of the pink glow seen in Animal Go Round!). The other animal crystals appear as well, all glowing orange with kirakiraru stars inside. Whip grabs her crystal rabbit, the other Cures appear again, and they all put their crystals into the handles of their creamers. The Cures faces appear in profile, shouting "Shine bright!". One after another, the Crystal Animals jump out of the creamer handles, then are shown as a group, while the Cures say "Crystal Animals!". Cure Whip now appears together with her crystal rabbit. They pose, then Whip jumps onto the crystal rabbit's back and shoots a stream of kirakiraru at the screen. When the screen clears, Custard and her crystal squirrel appear and go through the same actions. This repeats for Gelato and her crystal lion, Macaron and her crystal cat, Chocolat and her crystal dog, and finally Parfait and her crystal pegasus. The Cures and their animals appear again, circling around the targeted enemy while shooting streams of kirakiraru at them. The Cures come into view one after another while they shout "Pretty Cure Fantastic Animale!". Finally, the cloud of kirakiraru stars around the enemy transforms into a giant cake, and crystal shapes of the six animals appear around it. Both the cake and the animal figures are larger and more decorated than those seen in Animal-Go-Round. The cake then explodes into kirakiraru stars and the enemy disappears while the screen fades to white. Incantation Japanese All: スイーツキャッスル！ All: レッツ・ラ・お着替え！ All: キラッと輝け！！ All: クリスタルアニマル！ All: プリキュア・ファンタスティックアニマーレ！ Romanization All: Suītsu Kyassuru! All: Let's・La・Okigae! All: Kiratto kagayake! All: Kurisutaru Animaru! All: Purikyua・Fantasutikku Animāre! Translation All: Sweets Castle! All: Let's・La・Get Changed! All: Shine bright!! All: Crystal Animals! All: Pretty Cure・Fantastic Animale! Fantastic Animale Special is a stronger version of Fantastic Animale which the Cures perform in episode 48 in order to defeat Elisio. The Cures need their Kirakiraru Creamer, the Sweets Castle and need to be supported by Cure Pekorin to use the attack. Description The Cures insert their Sweets Castle in their Kirakiraru Creamer and change into their A La Mode styles. They then jump on their Crystal Animals and approach Elisio, who sends a giant dark cupcake towards the group. Cure Whip shouts: "Our love will not disappear!" and launches her Kirakiraru Creamer at Elisio's attack. Together with the others, she then shouts "Pretty Cure・Fantastic Animale Special!", while releasing a big amount of Kirakiraru, which turn into a gigantic cake. The Kirakiraru that is released during the attack floats down to earth and reminds the people of their dreams. The people then start to cheer on the Pretty Cures, who are able to break through Elisio's attack. The spirits of the Crystal Animals then reach Elisio and defeat him. Incantation Japanese Whip: わたしたちの大すきはもう 消させない！ All: プリキュア・ファンタスティックアニマーレ スペシャル！ Romanization Whip: Watashitachi no daisuki wa mō kisasenai! All: Purikyua・Fantasutikku Animāre Supesharu! English Whip: Our love will not disappear! All: Pretty Cure・Fantastic Animale Special! Trivia Gallery Video Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Attacks